finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Friedkin
Peter Friedkin is the survivor of the North Bay Bridge in Final Destination 5. He is the boyfriend of Candice Hooper and the best friend of Sam Lawton. He is one of the coworkers qualified on the retreat, to cross the North Bay Bridge who was removed after Sam witness the premonition. He works as a medial manager at Presage Paper. Peter is the fifth survivor to die. Biography Peter was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as a middle manager. He dates Candice Hooper and friends with Sam Lawton. He is choleric and barely sarcastic. He knows what his doing in life. He is qualified to join at the company retreat along with his coworkers. Final Destination 5 Peter is talking to Sam about his file and his decision to be a salesman or a chef. He meets up with his girlfriend Candice. As he and other coworkers from Presage Paper are on the way to a retreat, Sam has a vision that the North Bay Bridge they're on will collapse and it came true. However, Peter was among those to survive. He goes to memorial service where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Later Candice dies in a f reak accident, devestating Peter. The next day, He appeared at work still deveastated on Candice's death. He decides to give his wine to the other coworkers for a drink. Peter appeared along with Sam, Molly Harper and Nathan Sears on Isaac's death and met Bludworth, who explains to them on taking someone's life. After Nathan accidentally kills his boss Roy, Peter arrive at the factory with Sam and Molly following before they witness their boss Dennis killed. It causes Peter to became jealous at Molly and feels that Candice deserved to live more than her. 'Death' Driven to insanity by Candice's death, Peter attempts to kill Molly because she was the only one to survive the bridge collapse and he thinks she did not deserve to live while Candice had to die. After killing Agent Jim Block, he gains his life. Molly witnessed Peter murdering the agent and continues to pursue her. When Peter attempts to kill her, Sam appears from behind and stab him with a meat spit. Signs/Clues *Sam placed the meat spit in a oven during his shift. *In the same area of the kitchen, Peter died an employee at the place Sam works. He almost impales Sam and says that could have been a nasty accident. *Candice, Peter's girlfriend, was impaled in the back by her spine. *On the bridge, prior to the collapse, a traffic cone can be seen knocked off the bridge it falls the exact way Peter dies, it hits the concrete then falls in to the water, foreshadowing his premonition death. Trivia *Peter and Ian McKinley share some similarities when their girlfriend died: **Peter and Ian became paranoid because their own girlfriends died. **He tried to kill Molly, which is really same to Ian's concept where he also tried to kill Wendy in Final Destination 3. **Their personalities are both sarcastic. *Peter's death is based from a real life death by Leslie Ince who was impaled by a 22-inch meat skewer in his own home. He was found half alive in a cupboard but died a month later in the hospital. The authorities were still trying to determine if it was murder or a self-inflicted accident. *His death is similar to Perry's. Getting impaled in the back. Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Category:Murderer Category:Murdered Category:Death's Servants Category:Presage Paper's Employees